Sibling Rivalry
Ok, I kind of like Travis and Connor Stoll, but nobody writes about them. The other night, I had this dream with a fairly interesting plotline involving them, and I just had to write it. So now, here it is. Slightly OOC. --Sparrowsong 22:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Chapter One Hi. There's nothing very interesting about me. Except that my evil brothers are trying to ruin my life. So far, they're succeeding. "Hey, you pushed me! I'm telling!" I cried, dusting off my pants. "Mom, Travis pushed me again!" "Travis!" she yelled, sounding irritated. "Be nice to your sister!" "You are so gonna regret that," he smirked. "I'd watch my back if I were you, Keira." "You mean like the time you poured soup down my pants? Or the time I was sick and you replaced my Tylenol with rocks?" Travis just laughed and walked off. I chased after him, punched him, and ran away. Well, what did you expect? Travis and Connor were sixteen (though 99% of the time they acted like four-year-olds), and I was eleven. And I was their younger half-sister. Of course we were like that. (A/N: I don't think anybody really knows how old they actually are. I mostly just made up their age.) I gave Connor a slightly annoyed blank stare while he walked by. "I can't believe I'm related to you," I commented. "Me neither," he said. I got along somewhat better with Connor than Travis. I'm not saying he didn't prank me, though. Or that we loved each other like a normal brother and sister or something. And no way in hell was I jealous of either of them - eww! Oh, you might notice that I keep saying that we're half-siblings instead of plain old siblings. That's because we have the same mom but a different dad. Travis and Connor's dad left before they were born. Same as my dad, but they actually remember him (at least I think they do; I have no reason to ask) because they were four when he left. We didn't really look like siblings, thankfully. Travis and Connor's dad must have been a blue-eyed blonde, because Travis had blonde hair and both of them had blue eyes. Nobody in my mother's family had blonde hair or blue eyes. And Travis and Connor's dad must have been a real creep, too, in order to produce such evil offspring. I honestly don't know what Mom saw in him. Shannon Stoll, what were you thinking?! I personally thought I looked like Mom more. We had the same dark hair and hazel eyes. But I didn't take after her very much in my personality. She was outgoing, funny, almost eccentric. I was pretty reserved. Mom came down the stairs. "Oh, Keira? You know that summer camp that your brothers go to?" "Yeah, Camp Bloody or something. What about it?" "You have to go there, too." "ZOMG, WTH?!" I cried. "You're going to camp with your brothers." "But...but Mom, Travis and Connor hate me! Why can't I stay home?" "Because you got attacked by that monster." "Are you crazy? That wasn't a monster, that was just a stray dog or something!" Mom ignored my protests. I eventually gave up. "Lemme guess," I muttered. "This was your idea." Connor just winked at me. In return, I kicked him in the crotch. Mom took away my TV privileges for two days. That made Connor crack up like the Ralph Wiggum he was. Chapter Two For the entire car trip, Travis and Connor were as bratty as possible. They tickled me and pulled my hair. Travis even pulled out my bra and dumped Coke and ice cubes in it. Did he get in trouble? Nope. What a great mom I had. I was so not moving out as soon as I turned eighteen. And the moon was so totally made of cheese. I hated my life. I hated my retard brothers. Why couldn't I just be some regular kid? Mom basically just let us out of the car and drove off, leaving me completely at Travis and Connor's mercy. I usually looked forward to summer. It was warm and sunny (oh, how I loved sunny weather!), and no Travis and Connor to deal with. "At least the weather's nice," I absently said. "Why are you so obsessed with the sun, Keira?" Connor teasingly asked. I just smiled. "You are so not ruining my good mood." It was true. I was very obsessed with the sun. To the point where Connor affectionately nicknamed me "Sunny." Unlike Travis, he didn't want me dead. When I was little, I'd always try to stare at it without sunglasses. I nearly went blind several times. I'd always go around telling people that it was my favorite planet. I was an interesting preschooler. My brothers, of course, took every opportunity to embarass me. Whenever I was about to make a new friend, they'd always run over and tell them one of my embarassing baby stories or something. Their next scheme, however, was devious beyond belief. You know how if a teacher knows your older sibling who was a troublemaker, they assume you are too and give you a hard time over it? That was their plan. They were hoping to make sure Dionysus knew they were related to me, so he would give me a hard time. It was lunch. I knew that I was supposed to be at the Hermes table, being unclaimed, but I was hoping to stay as far away from Travis and Connor as possible. So instead I sat at the Athena table with this Athena girl I'd met. Her name was Morgan. She was a little snobby, a little shy, very pretty, and very punky. Her hair was even dyed blue. Then it happened. Travis and Connor stood up on top of the Hermes table and pointed at me. The entire camp was staring and laughing their butts off. "HEY, KEIRA!" my brothers screamed. "WHY ARE YOU SITTING WITH THOSE LOSERS OVER THERE? COME AND SIT WITH US, LITTLE SISTER! WE SAVED A SEAT FOR YOU, SEE? BECAUSE WE ARE YOUR BROTHERS! ISN'T THAT NICE OF US, KEIRA?" I nearly died. Morgan glanced at me like I was a total weirdo. Travis and Connor had almost certainly ruined any chance of a friendship with her. "HEY, EVERYONE! DID WE TELL YOU THAT KEIRA HAD HER FIRST KISS IN KINDERGARTEN?!" That was a dare. My then-best friend had dared me to kiss our classmate, saying she'd give me $10 to do it. She never did. "MAN, WHAT A SL*T OUR LITTLE SISTER IS, HUH? WE'RE ASHAMED TO BE RELATED TO HER!" By the end of lunch, everyone knew just about every single embarassing thing that ever happened to me. When we tried archery, I was sure I'd fail, but I was nothing short of amazing at it. I could have sworn I saw the kids from Cabin Seven staring at me and whispering. "Do you think she could be one of us?" a blonde boy whispered. Chapter Three Travis and Connor pranked me again. Of course, I had to sleep in the same cabin as them, being unclaimed. They'd made sure to move their sleeping bags right next to mine. I was sandwiched between them, so I couldn't escape. "Why are you sleeping within eighty feet of me?" I asked. "Because we wuvs you, Keira," Travis answered. Did he think I was still three years old? "You're our wittle sister. What if Keira had a bad dweam or a boo-boo?" Everyone laughed out loud. I blushed and hid my head inside the sleeping bag. I just knew Travis and Connor were going to prank me in my sleep. And, not surprisingly, they did. While I was sleeping, they put whipped cream on my nose and then... No, they didn't tickle me with a feather. They did something more evil. They put a spider on my face. I could somehow always sense if a spider was on me. I immediately woke up and screamed at the top of my lungs. "Spider!" I shrieked. Everyone else woke up and screamed. "Oh my gods!" some girl yelled. "Is there a murderer in here or something?!" I looked at the spider and flipped out even more. You're never going to guess what kind of spider that was. I'd never been this scared in my life. "Holy crap!" I screamed. "Travis, Connor, get that thing off me right now! It's gonna bite me!" They looked at me, confused. "You dumped a brown window spider on my bare skin! You know, the deadly ones with the bites that look like decaying zombie flesh?! Get it off me!" They screamed, too. Then Travis flinged it off me and stomped on it as hard as possible. "Oh my gods, Keira," he panted. "I'm sorry. I thought it was just a regular spider. Are you ok?" "Mostly, yeah," I nodded. "This does mean war, though. I'm totally telling Chiron." He gave me a blank stare. "And if you don't call Mom right now," I added. "I will." "Okay...I guess I'll call her, then." Chapter Four Travis called Mom. She didn't do much, she just said to be more careful. I couldn't wait to be of legal age to move out. My mom kind of sucked, to be honest. For the next week or so, I had to put up with constant pranks and wedgies. And then my dear Aunt Flow came to town. Yes, I got it at eleven. And it's your business because...? I paid one of the Hermes girls twenty bucks to steal some "treatment" for me. She came back with pads as well as tampons, just in case. I tried a tampon, and it kind of hurt, so I went with pads instead. I definitely should have used the tampons. Travis and Connor found my bloody pads in the trash and felt the need to share it with everyone. They stood up on the table at lunch, making everyone look over in curiosity. "What are you up to?" I mouthed. My brothers simply winked. "HEY, EVERYBODY!" they shouted. "KEIRA GOT HER PERIOD!" My cheeks turned flaming red. I nearly burst into tears. Then they waved my pad around in the air. Absolutely everyone saw. I lost it when they passed it around. "Stupid bullies!" I screeched. They stared at me. "You damn idiots! Do you realize what you've done?!" Being eleven, I was not brave enough to swear. Everyone turned to stare at me, a few sympathetic but most mocking. Mom said that there were more good people than bad in the world. The opposite was true. I slapped them both. "Keira...sorry," Connor quietly said. "That's it! I hate this place! I hate you! I'm leaving forever!" I ran to my cabin, quickly shoved all my stuff into my backpack, and ran away. I ran down Half-Blood Hill, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. Then I started crossing the street, not even bothering to look first. "No!" screamed Travis. "Keira, stop!" Then I was hit by a car. Everything went black. Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Original Character Category:Humor Category:Family Category:Drama Category:Stolls Category:Mystery